pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Risus
ure builds suck, especially ure asscaster, Lern to pimo, or back to PvE —''The preceding [[PvXwiki:Sign your comments|unsigned] comment was added by'' 199.235.123.239 ( ) }. :noU. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:54, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::Damn that's a nice NPA. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:51, 29 February 2008 (EST) Your EarthquakeWAY team was moved to Build:Team - EarthquakeWAY to comply with the naming rules on PvXwiki:Editing Builds. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:37, 14 February 2008 (EST) :And the Ancestor's Promise team was moved to Build:Team - HA Ancestor's Promise. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:42, 14 February 2008 (EST) You got some mean builds going lol.--Relyk 06:55, 1 April 2008 (EDT) : Tyvm =D. --Risus 21:34, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Author Votes You've been voting 5-5-5 on a lot of your builds with very little reason. Try not to state the fact you made it, as it's not really justification. Say why it's good, not just "I made this and so-and-so helped and it deals damage." --20pxGuildof 11:33, 17 February 2008 (EST) Is not a copy anything. Please provide a link to the build you're talking about on the talk page of ^this. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:55, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Check the build properly before you make your votes please. The heal in the tanks build is Vengeful Was Khanhei, WHich is a life steal. You should stay alive fine with this because the SB Channel uses Prot Spirit on the tank. Please revote or delete your current vote. Lyssan55 08:18, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - HA Super-KD Thumpway Yea, you dont know what you're talking about. this is not based off of Sway, it's based off of Heroway. This used to be the meta before people started running Sway for whatever reason. Oh, and BTW, Sway gets owned when it faces a mediocre Heroway. Necro healers cant keep up with the KD's. Not by a long shot. Do not respond with, "but they have weapon of warding," no. They get raped. Kthx Bye.--Ikimono 21:51, 6 May 2008 (EDT) I was banned? Boo fucking hoo? --Risus 08:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hello. --''Chaos?'' -- 09:15, March 14, 2010 (UTC) your vote on this Hi, I am going to put this into a less ragey way as I can put it. Please be smart and understand how Life and Rejuvenation work. These skill provide both passive and active party healing WHICH in HA can help you stay alive against the other team. In Heroes' Ascent, your main objective is too play the gametype of the map and defeat your enemy at this. Healing/Support/Protection can push your "Redbar" (health bar) so you can actually make kills. Weapons on the rit also allow for an unstrippable "buff" (as most PvE shitters from ascalon can put it). Ritual Lord can help provide stronger party healing so it is less stressful for your monks. Please get good and revote on this to either 4-5, 5-4, 5-5. It is a strong bar for HA, you autistic nigger. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :: how about you stop QQ'ing that your build isn't gonna get vetted "Great" you whiny fuck it sucks in HA try taking real heals instead of that shit. Ooh look like, dies in 2 hits. GG. Oooh look Rejuvination. Dead in 2 seconds. Now half your bar and your elite have been made useless shit. GG --Risus 23:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Lol. First of all, not QQing, get some new terms. Second of all, this isn't my build. PvX:OWN says so. I think you go obs some HA and see how the ritualist provides support for the team. Please give me some reasons to why this is not good compared to other builds ritualist builds for HA. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:42, April 9, 2010 (UTC) umad? try an HB monk. Or any other rit healer in the meta without all this spirit shit--Risus 23:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Please ident for your posts first off. I think you might have misread, this is for HA. Did this ever say this was meant to replace a HB Infuse monk at all ? Of course not, if you half-witted you would have been able to understand that it was never meant to be. In the HA, standard balance consists of x2 Warriors, x1 Ele, x1 Ranger, x1 Mesmer (and get this) for the backline it's x1 RITUALIST (Spirits, weapons, pot) and a prot and infuse monk, nothing more, nothing less. Please come up with more relevant and decent arguements. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Try using a warder/snarer/runner. No reason why 2 monk backline needs any more shit. And spirits in PvP as a primary purpose of a build suck. Get over it. Take an Ether Prism ele or some shit. Not this trash. --Risus 01:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Vote You talk about ER needs spammable spell...well it has Infuse health. If you need energy cast it anyway and then you get some. Easy really. You should re think your vote. Just cause you don't know how a build works dosen't mean you under vote it. Reconsider and maybe ask some other players to help you so you can see how it works.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 23:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I tested it. Fuck off, it fails and deserves the rating it got. --Risus 00:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Your vote was removed due to the reasoning. In the future, I'd recommend listening to reasonable advice, especially when it's worded kindly. It rarely comes that way around here. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:01, 8 June 2010